tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
The Judge
The Judge or Project Judge is the BLK medic and ruler of the Orb, refer to Earth after being created ideally to prevent Cosmo's uprising. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty and planning to serve as the main antagonist after New Era Emerges. His battle theme is Endless Despair from BlazBlue Biography After the Cosmo and Cult of Undead are sealed away by Scoutsy, the remaining world discovers their death of Authorities. To keep Mann Co. and everything else in the revitalisation, Project Judge was created. Thanks to the rediscovery of magic, Project Judge was created to prevent Cosmo's uprising. With numerous successful tests, everything went awry. Despite the project successful, Judge able to seize control of the corruption behind humanity and their faults of abusing power in many events, including the war between Baldur's Gate and Council of Order. Judge destroys the governments and inserts himself as ruler of the entire world renaming the Earth, Orb. After taking over the world, Judge seeks out his way to keep the world safe to prevent Cosmo and any other supernatural beings that threaten the Orb. Personality & Behavior The Judge is often being called ruthless and cruel with the mind of evil. In truth, the Judge is a reasonable being. As authority to the world, he judges fairly with the people and managing the safety of civilisation from injustices. In battle, The Judge is often cool-calm collected and fighting smart over brute strength. Despite his distrust in politics, the Judge usually rational about conflict of war and peace along with consequences. In his spare time, the Judge usually collecting oddities and playing chess with other players, including his archrival, Colonel Order. Powers & Abilities The Judge is by far one of the powerful freaks among alternate dimension of Earth. Known for his authority, The Judge able to maintain the world from injustice and supernaturals uprising. Being a powerful authority, The Judge able to create artificial life beings from any materials he gathers and creating them for his own use. Thanks to his knowledge of science and magic, he can combine both elements to create life either cybernetics, monsters or both. On top of that, he has supernatural conditions include super strength, endurance, stamina and mobility. He can detect lies, resist psychic and immune to time. His use of time magic is the most common ability and mastery under his power. Unlike most magic users, his time magic reveals to be limitless With Flash-Forward, he can skip time up to 5 - 10 seconds either use to get ahead of the opponent's movement or strategy. While using the ability, the other people or freaks unable to experience anything happen occur flash-forward without memory. If Flash-Forward isn't enough or getting cornered by multiple opponents, he can summon the field of time declaration. This ability allow him to walk past multiple opponents and setting up his way to finish them off after resuming time. Despite his abilities, The Judge carries the Great Sword of Time which used to harm supernatural beings while extend his time magic by simply creating time field allow him to stop, slow or flash-forward time for long period of time range from 10 - 20 seconds. He also wields the Sword of Reality, a sealing weapon used to temporary stop his opponents from using their powers as long they either being stabbed or hit by the weapon. The Sword of Reality also affected powerful being including high-ranking supernatural even The Judge himself. Even without those abilities, the Judge also possess precognition. However, he never used it often as it's used to watch himself from assassination or ambushes. Faults & Weakness While The Judge is extremely powerful, he isn't invincible. His science and magic only last long depending on the limitation of his abilities includes: * Unable to interact object or people while using flash-forward and deceleration through time magic. Thus using it to avoid contact or escaping the battlefield. * His chest piece is the biggest weakness, despite being covered by the strongest material and utilization of time magic to prevent his weakness exposed, otherwise becoming glass cannon and easy target. In addition, Australium weapons include Cyborneer's Golden Wrench also worked against his chest piece. * His whole battlefield systems are utilized in close combat. Therefore, The Judge needs more time to work around against range opponent. * His swords can be disabled by any means including close combat. However it wasn't easy feat since The Judge is expert in melee. * His Sword of Reality is rarely used due to being one of the strongest artifact he possessed. Therefore, he wielded as last resort, but had yet to master, making the enemy easily disable his weapon. However, The Judge learns to set up traps with time magic without it. Shatterer Shatterer is the cybernetic homunculus soldier represent under BLU organization. Shatterer is often created as a ranged monster specialized in the use of sonic combustion against his enemies. Whirlwind Whirlwind is the robot-heavy represent under RED organization. Whirlwind is often created as a tanky monster specialized in bulldozing his opponent with sheer strength and durability. The Judge and his creations.jpeg|The Judge sits on the conference room with Shatterer and Whirlwind Trivia * The Judge reveals to be the counterpart of deceased freak, Dr. Schadenfreude. However, his existence to the alternate timeline was created after Schadenfreude's death. Unlike Schadenfreude, The Judge doesn't possess his ability to his own uniqueness to his counterpart. * The Judge's time magic is roughly inspired by King Crimson from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. * The Judge is referred to the authority despite he's designed under medic's template. * Despite being created to protect against Cosmo, Judge has no intention of destroying other galaxies or dimensions mainly believe that it will doom the Earth over ending the threat. * While The Judge being depicted as powerful villains to others, his role plays more moral ambiguous than freaks being shade of grey. Often questioning other people's morality of blinding virtue and desire of power led to corruption. * The only reason The Judge is depicted as villains due to his extreme yet horrified method makes people believe he desired absolute power by experimenting and creating his army of freaks through Judgement's Circle, but hadn't realized his true yet good motive behind his dark scheme. Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freak Hunters Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:BLK Team Category:Intellectuals Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Magicians Category:Glass Cannons Category:Leaders Category:Reality-warpers Category:Medics